


i watch your face

by allisonmartined



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Allison's hands tucked against her waist, her breath on the back of her neck, a whisper of hair falling against her shoulder, that starts it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i watch your face

**Author's Note:**

> this is just some highly indulgent fluff to kind of push me back into writing things. based on the prompt 'teach me' from [this ficathon](http://fluffyfrolicker.livejournal.com/49569.html).

  
  
It's Allison's hands tucked against her waist, her breath on the back of her neck, a whisper of hair falling against her shoulder, that starts it.   
  
Allison moves Lydia's arms with gentle touches, an adjustment of her elbow, her hand splayed over her fingers.   
  
The bow feels foreign between her hands and Allison's hands fluttering around her is throwing off her concentration.   
  
It's distracting, is what it is, and Lydia hates distractions that she doesn't have control of. But this, she can't get enough of Allison's feather touches and sure instructions.   
  
She wants to spin around, catch  _Allison_  off balance. Allison lingers on her waist. "Okay, good," Allison says, breathy, and steps back.   
  
Lydia exhales.   
  
+  
  
Allison dumps her books and her bag unceremoniously on the table Lydia has claimed as her's in the back of the library.   
  
Lydia lifts an eyebrow, never taking her eyes off the text in front of her. Allison rolls her eyes and sits. "So?" Lydia asks a few moments later as she carefully tucks her bookmark into  _Thermodynamic Asymmetry In Time_.   
  
"Midterms," Allison says, as if that explains everything, and maybe it does. She knows that though Scott and Stiles are good students most of the time, they tend to have ... unusual methods.   
  
"I don't care what Stiles says, video games are not going to help me pass my chem final," Allison is saying.   
  
"Pass? Maybe." Lydia says, picking up a pen and opening one of her notebooks.   
  
"Ace," Allison says quickly. And Lydia tucks away a small smile. She thought so.   
  
She starts writing out a detailed schedule. Most people would complain that Lydia's study methods were a little intense but Allison just smiles sweetly at her and tucks a curl behind her ear.  
  
+  
  
It starts out fine. Allison seated at Lydia's pristine desk, sifting through flashcards and flipping through her book.  
  
Lydia's reading over the mechanics of archery, her feet folded under her and her back against her headboard.   
  
But then Allison stands up and starts pacing, textbook in hand.   
  
 _Stop Being Distracted By Allison Argent 101. Step 1: Remind yourself repeatedly that she is your best friend and not someone you should want to undress and drag into your bed._  
  
Allison stops, uncaps her highlighter with her teeth and marks something in the book.  _Step 2: Ban all pens and highlighters from all interactions._  
  
It's about the twenty minute mark of Lydia watching Allison like a cat watches a mouse that Lydia realizes how much of a very bad idea this was.  
  
"Allison," she says impatiently, "can you sit down or something, you're giving me a headache." Lie.  
  
Allison smirks, "Yeah, okay." She sits obediently on the opposite end of the bed, so that their knees are touching.  _Step 3: No touching._  Lydia tries to keep reading, but it's like her mind keeps zoning in on that point of contact.  
  
"I think I'm done. Studying," Allison says a bit later, her gaze flickering back and forth between the book and Lydia. "Are you sure?" Lydia says distractedly. Allison smiles, "Yeah, it's now or never." And if she didn't know better, she'd think Allison sounded nervous. "It'll be fine, Al," she says with her most supportive smile. Allison laughs, a little brokenly, "Yeah."  
  
+  
  
Lydia is leaning against her locker, waiting for Allison and preparing herself for another completely boring yet useless class. She sighs.   
  
She sees Allison turn the corner and Lydia locks eyes with her as she walks down the hall. It should be eerie, the way their eyes never waiver, but Lydia likes that Allison would never look away from her.  
  
Allison mouths something Lydia doesn't catch and Lydia's about to ask her about it when Allison crowds Lydia against her locker and presses their lips together. Lydia gasps a little, presses against her, flicking her tongue against Allison's lip. Lydia needs to breathe but she just wants more of Allison, so she pulls her in against her, their foreheads touching. They just breathe for a second before Lydia hums, a little disgruntled. "First kiss in a high school hallway, really Argent?"   
  
Allison laughs, resting her head against Lydia's neck.


End file.
